


загасить, зажечь

by sailingthroughemotion



Series: грехи [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Burnplay, Cigarettes, F/F, PWP, Smoking, Zemfira is a Brat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthroughemotion/pseuds/sailingthroughemotion
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than your partner threatening to put out the next cigarette they see you with on you. << Cross-posted from my Ficbook! >>
Relationships: Renata Litviniova/Zemfira (Musician)
Series: грехи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966579
Kudos: 1





	загасить, зажечь

**Author's Note:**

> enormous thanks to [SpiteOrSmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiteOrSmite) for suggestions and input <3

Погода в Москве не всегда хорошая. Можно сказать что она изредка бывает хорошей, даже если это не подразумевает снег или дождь. Бывает очень влажно, бывает дико жарко или холодно, бывает что просто дышать нечем от порывов непрерывного выхлопного газа. Но всё же, хорошей она бывает — и тогда можно дышат свежим воздухом во всю грудь, и не кашлять не по делу. Или, можно курить.  
Если зависимость достаточно упорная, хорошее или плохое качество воздуха, в целом не имеет значение, но всё же, разница заметна иногда между, скажем, одной пачкой в день или полторы. Замечают это прежде всего, и вполне возможно что даже раньше чем сам зависимый, кошелёк и близкие люди. Если живёшь хорошо, то только близкие люди.  
Ну и вот.  
Рената не могла понять как Земфира могла столько курить. Ей не то чтобы это возмущало — всё-таки вид этой мученный артистки, сидя на подоконнике с сигаретой в зубах, и очерченное, серьёзное лицо полу-заслонено клубами дыма, был что не на есть живописной картиной — но всё же зная насколько мощный и часто-использованный голос у неё, заставляло иногда задумываться о количестве окурков остовлявшихся на тех же самых подоконниках, особенно в эти редкие дни прекрасной погоды.  
Земфира как будто в одиночку собиралась устроить загрязнение воздуха в городе, и может, если очень хотела, справилась бы. Но чтобы такого добиться, надо придать к этому уж очень много усилий, а это одно дело что заметно близким людям, но ещё не факт что эти близкие люди не попробуют тебя остановить.  
Когда есть чем дышать, всем становится лучше, и Земфира Рамазанова, не исключение.  
Июнь одного какого-то там года далься именно таким — с «избытком» воздуха. Дышалось легко и глубоко, и значит вся квартира почти непрерывно звучала звонким, красивым голосом — если тот голос не был занят н-надцатой сигаретой того же дня.  
— Боже, ты пропахла насквозь, — Рената заметила, когда они вместе встретились на небольшую прогулку.  
— Чем? — Земфира невинно уже доставала свежую сигарету из пачки.  
— Чем ещё ты можешь пропахнуть? Которая это у тебя уже сегодня?  
— Слушай, не начинай, а? — Земфира закатила глаза, шарясь в сумке за зажигалкой. — Я их что, считать должна?  
— Но обычно можно же прикинуть — в перерывах там, свободноя минута после тут… — Но Земфира уже не слушала. Раздавался только щелчок зажигалки, снова и снова. — Что такое?  
— Новою зажигалку надо, — Земфира осмотрела приборчик, даже один раз пробуя его потрясти. — А жалко — ты же мне эту дарила?  
— Это та с Лондона? — Рената нахмурилась. — Я тебе её подарила… да ещё три месяца не прошло—Зе, ты с ума сошла?  
— Ай, да ладно тебе, — Земфира махнула рукой. — У тебя зажигалка есть?  
— Есть, но не дам. Передохни.  
— Я именно так и собираюсь сделать — только дымом.  
— Наглая ты однако, — Рената покачала головой и прижала свою сумку ближе к себе. — Говорю, передохни. Надо же лёгким отдыхать когда-нибудь.  
— Да ну тебя, — певица ускорила свой шаг чтобы попросить у мимо-проходящего мущину прикурить. Вернулась потом обратно к Ренате, обхватила её за руку и нагло сверкнула глазами: «Что теперь будешь делать?»  
— Ты очень собой довольна, да? — актриса не могла полностью разозлится на подругу — всё же был очень приятный, солнечный день, без особенной летней жары, тем более что такое хорошие, энергичное настроение своего маленького гения не хотелось портить. Но всё же… — Увижу тебя ещё с одной сигаретой сегодня, и я её затушу на тебе, понятно?  
Земфира затаила дыхание — вот таких обещаний уже давно не было. Внутренности оцепенели вовсе-понятным, животным страхом, а мозг только понёсся примерно тысячу километров в час, и вот уже она проклинала синее небо с его ярким, высоким солнцем за то что вечером ещё не пахло на горизонте.  
Руки дрожали, а на губах играла тупая полу-улыбка при каждый затяжке этой заключительной сигареты — она всё время убеждалась что Рената на неё смотрела всякий раз когда она выпускала дым, и это, она делала «осторожно», медленно, прищуриваясь: «Ты же меня знаешь.» И за день, пока они в необыкновенной полу-тишине бродили по улице, Рената каждый раз дёргала одной бровью, умеренно и серьёзно удерживая зрительный контакт: «Я не шучу.»

Вечер оказался настолько-же приятным — когда солнце спряталось, они приоткрыли форточки, и когда все новые идеи для пьес были исчерпаны, и все только-что придуманные песни были спеты, они минуту другую сидели и слушали недалёкий гул машин. Рената потом встала, потянулась, и вынула пачку сигарет из Земфириной сумки. — Ну ты меня теперь пытаешь, — певица жадными глазами смотрела как подруга роется теперь в своей сумке, в поисках зажигалки.  
— Может быть, — в её лице просияла самоуверенная улыбка. — Мне можно — я не курю как паровоз.  
— Уже почти пять часов прошло, пожалуйста-а… — Земфира протянулась вперёд с дивана и двинулась через комнату. — Тем более, это мои сигареты.  
— Да? Не эти-ли я тебе покупала на прошлой недели? — Рената приподняла пачку, иследовая упаковку.  
— Тех уже нету, — Земфира ещё приблизилась, положила ладони на бёдра подруги, рисуя маленькие круги кончиками загрубленных пальцев. Она приложила губы к её шее, и медленно, осторожно провела их вверх по нежной коже, чувствуя как пульс ускоряется и замедляется с каждым глубоким вдохом и выдохом. Дым резал глаза, но здесь ей зрение было незачем — эти, и если честно, многие другие края, она знала наизусть. — Эти мои. — Она, в качестве отвлекающего маневра, поцеловала Ренату в край рта, и ловко выхватила сигарету одной рукой.  
Рената скрестила руки на груди, смотря как певица с довольным смехом рухнулась обратно на диван, выпуская длинные струи дыма. Та, в ответ скрестила ноги, и подняла брови: «Ну, что теперь?»  
— Ты такая непослушная, — актриса вздохнула, таинственно улыбаясь.  
— Предпочитаю слушать только тишину, — Земфира устроилась поудобнее, драматично ёрзая. Нельзя показывать всем своим видом что сердце колотиться, что тонко натянутая кожа уже чешется — горло чесалось от нехватки никотина, а тело уже давно чесалось от нехватки её.  
Рената кинула пачку сигарет и зажигалку на диван возле Земфиры, а сама стала на колени у её ног. Она расправила ноги подруги, так чтобы оказаться прямо перед ней, чтобы легко можно было дотянуться туда, куда надо. Длинные, мягкие пальцы одной руки сжались на ткани Земфириной футболки и упорно потащили её вверх, пока другая рука выхватила сигарету изо рта уже ошеломленный певицы.  
Движение казалось одновременно молниеносным и в замедленном ходе — увеличившееся ощущение тепла от приближение ещё во всю горящей сигареты Земфира могла различить по каждым сантиметром, но ничто не могло её подготовить к самому соприкосновению.  
Она вскрикнула, осипший голос украшая звук особенной жалобностью, и схватилась обеими руками за плечи Ренаты, крепко их сжимая пока та наконец не убрала сигарету с места импакта.  
Кожа неудивительно стала ярко красной, а то и хуже, и под теми-же, мягких пальцах была на ощупь как огонь. Рената рисовала небольшие, нежные круги вокруг ожога, терпеливо ждя пока руки певицы немного расслабятся. Она потом двинулась и ближе, оставляя на больном месте призрак поцелуя, так чисто чтобы призвать у подруги успокаивающею дрож.  
— Ну, ты просто блять, — Земфира усмехнулась, всё ещё тяжело дыша. — Всегда держишь своё слово, да?  
Рената промычала что-то бессловное, ещё не подымая лица.  
— Раз наказала, теперь-то, можно? — певица потянулась за пачкой, и охнула когда Рената довольно сильно дёрнула за её ремень.  
— Если ты ещё хочешь, значит урок не усвоен, — Рената расстегнула ширинку, стянула её штаны всего на сантиметров десять, и потянулась вверх за настойчивым поцелуем, пока та ещё не могла сделать второй затяжки. Взаимный вкус табака кружил головы обоим, но всё же, Рената смогла освободить новую сигарету из руки подруги, и точно также быстро, упорно, погасила её на бледном животе, в этот раз чуть ниже.  
Земфира опять стиснула Ренате плечи, одной рукой даже хватаясь за шею — в этот раз какой-либо крик растворился на чужих губах, и плавно перешел в отчаянный стон — Рената в этот раз не замедляла с поглаживанием, наслаждаясь чувством распространяющейся жары от места соприкосновение.  
Если представить что тело человека это один лес, то у Земфиры был пожар почти катастрофического калибра. Именно после второго ожога, жара кипятком разлилась по ней — кровь казалась лилась не ручьями, а реками, и она чувствовала бешеный галоп своего пульса в каждый конечности.  
Рената это не могла не заметить конечно же, и гасить это пламя тоже не собиралась — она взяла момент чисто чтобы поймать собственное дыхание, и стянула штаны, а также и трусы Земфиры дальше, обнажая талию и много того что ниже.  
— И так… — Рената аккуратно провела ногтями с первого ожога, до второго, неторопливо рисуя невидимую, извилистую дорогу между ними, и остановилась на внутренной части ещё не тронутого бедра, крепко прижимая ладонь, словно держала её в заложниках.  
Земфира убрала волосы с лица, откидывая голову и делая глубокий выдох — он без гримасы не прошел — от натяжки кожи, жгучие ощущение опять усилились. Как назло всё-таки в горле чесалось не на даже чуток меньше.  
В уме, Земфира как бы и знала что уже перебор — она потом целую неделю будет мучится от каждой надетой майки, а шрамы может и вовсе не сойдут, но нашла свои какие-то глубокие внутренности непокоримыми логикой, и всё же взялась за ещё одну сигарету. Заключительную.  
Челюсть почти не удерживала эту минимальную нагрузку, а пальцы не справлялись с примитивным механизмом зажигалки. Рената взяла руки певицы в свои, массажируя её запястье и костяшки. — Не ужели ты этого так хочешь?  
— А ты нет? — Земфира прикоснулась своим лбом к лбу подруги. — У тебя же всё переворачивается когда я уж такая непослушная, видно как ты просто сатанеешь от каждого моего—  
— Нарываешся, — холодно пригрозила Рената, с искусный точностью хорошей актрисы, скрывая правду—правду о том что уже хотелось покончить с этим раскаленым разогревом, что уже хотелось взяться за добрую пригоршню тёмных волос пока другая рука ловко и упорно творила чудеса—но всё же они обе любили спектакли.  
Щёлк.  
Видя её уже безуверенные движения, она дала Земфире сделать одну глубокую затяжку перед тем как отбирать сигарету, а потом на секунду другую, застыла. Левая рука лежала на внутренной стороны бедра, чувствуя волны телесной теплоты, а другая осторожно держала сигарету — приподнятой так что в любой момент могла чуть-чуть её наклонить, и…  
— Ты меня убьешь, — Земфира с нетерпением толкнула бёдра вперёд: «Хотя бы либо одно, либо другое.», но Рената крепко её держала на месте, и не шалохнулась.  
— Только в самом финале.  
Как волны на скалах это всё же часть одного единственного, загадочного запобережного движение, так и тут, в один вдох случилось всё — первым конечно было загасение, и от от него, Земфира не смогла удержать взвизг, вздрагивая всем телом, а это же в своём череде Рената использовала, можно сказать и в прямом смысле, себе наруку, так как певица качнулась вперёд, почти привстала, и это дало ей вполне достаточную возможность войти в неё. Крик потерялся в новых раскатах стона — Рената без особого колебания настроила ровный темп, большой палец удерживая вокруг клитора, а средним и указательным строя удобный изгиб.  
Сама сигарета в этом порыве была где-то потеряна, и Рената наконец могла устроиться поудобнее, обняв свободной рукой Земфиру за спину, крепко потянув отросшие пряди уже свесившихся до основании шеи. Земфира и тоже, не то чтобы не старалась — она запустила руки под рубашку Ренаты и впилась в её спину короткими, но всё же настоятельнами ногтями, тащя их по прежде нетронутой, мягкой длине позвоночника.  
Вершина одержимой жары накатилась освобождающим приливом — на секунду другую, Земфира онимела—в её словах наверное больше «охуела»—не осозновая не поривистую, ноющию боль в серии ещё остывавших ожогав, не покалывание в затылке от Ренатеной хватки. Под этим кайфом, каждый, даже самый агрессивный и упорный поцелуй в котором было больше закусывание губ чем чего-либо ожидаемого, казался нежным и сладким.  
А если зависимость достаточно упорная, а ещё главное—взаимная то может ещё с привкусом табака.


End file.
